


New Leaf

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Harley just wants to try to be a hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Diana looked at the woman in front of her, watching the way that, while she was tied up, she was still looking far happier than she should, given the circumstance. Diana held the other end of her Lasso tightly in her hand, still ready for this to be a trap, even though it had been more than ten minutes and no one had moved.

“Still don’t believe me, do ya?” the captured woman asked, her accent softer than Diana remembered. “That’s alright. I’ll stay here as long as ya need for you to believe me. I’m used to it.” That bothered Diana more than she cared to admit, and the Amazon slowly relaxed her grip, letting the tautness of the rope slowly relax until it fell to the ground. The white-skinned woman shook the ropes off and rubbed her arms, working to get blood flowing again. “That was a lot faster than I thought.”

“I am still uncertain to how much I believe you. Speak quickly, Harley,” Diana responded, gathering the Lasso to place it back on her hip. Harley nodded.

“So, I’m tryin’ this whole hero thing out. Have been for a little while now, but, see, I got a lotta people thinkin’ I’m still gonna hurt ‘em. I get why they think that, but it’s not like I wanna. So, I just think I could use a little bit of help, ya know? And who better to come to than the People’s Princess herself!” Harley grinned at Diana, like the idea was far more genius than anyone could have ever considered. “Besides, I’ve always liked ya. I haven’t ever gone after ya. Just Batsy and Supes and the others.” 

Diana considered this information, crossing her arms. Harley hadn’t tried to fight her, not once. But did that make it okay to take her under Diana’s wing and coach her through being a hero? Diana wasn’t sure. But if Harley was trying to turn over a new leaf, this may be the best way to do it. Finally, Diana sighed.

“I will give you time,” Diana finally said, stopping Harley’s celebration before it started. “However, if I believe, even for a second, that this is a trap or a trick, I will end it immediately.”

“That works for me!” Harley cheered, grinning. “Which leads me to my next question! Should I be Wonder Girl or Wonder Babe? What about Wonder Quinn?”

This was going to be the longest partnership of Diana’s life.


End file.
